1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a teaching aid in the field of journalism and more particularly to a novel teaching aid for make-up of pages for a printed publication such as a newspaper, magazine tabloid, pamphlet, yearbook, annual, manual and/or book or the like to permit a full-scale visualization of the page prior to finalization of the printed page.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Page make-up for printed publications, whether eight column, tabloid, magazine, newspaper, pamphlet, manual, yearbook, book, or annual is a most difficult aspect of journalism to teach students utilizing presently available teaching techniques. The present teaching method employs a miniature layout board replica onto which the student diagrams a page layout or dummy to show the position of stories, headlines, illustrations, and advertisements and the like in pencil. Artwork 9illustrations) and the like are indicated by relatively large (illustrations) s drawn through columns across the length and down the depth of the replica covering the number of columns in length and inches in depth the art-work will include in accordance with the scale on the dummy. Areas where headlines are to be located are designated by other suitable means, for example a series of small x's drawn across the replica covering the intended column length and depth of the headline. Other printed matter is simulated by blank spaces within lines drawn from a replica top to a replica bottom setting off the intended printed columns. After the miniature layout board replica is completed, a full-sized dummy is constructed utilizing the same procedures as were used for drafting the miniature dummy. The student journalist rarely sees his completed work in print and therefore visualizing the completed work is difficult if not impossible. professionals learn make-up through trial and error utilizing actual printed materials and artwork not available to the student journalist.
The invention herein, the Journalist Teaching Aid, overcomes these difficulties in teaching make-up to journalist students by providing an aid whereby the student can quickly and easily transfer the concepts penciled on the miniature layout board replica to a full-sized layout board utilizing flag, nameplate, logo, headline and artwork simulating strips and sheets provided with an adhesive backing for detachable mounting as desired on a working surface of a master layout board. The master layout board has a work surface divided into columns as desired by the student and the columns are shaded so as to simulate printed matter. The simulating strips and pages are overlaid onto this master layout board leaving the printed matter simulating columns in uncovered areas. This permits the student to more adequately visualize the completed publication page.